Roommates
by NotSoCoolAnthony
Summary: The only thing worse than having a bad roommate is having a roommate you're utterly and undeniably attracted to. RinHaru


Disclaimer: I have no ownership over the characters that take place in this story; they all belong to their rightful owners.

 **Roommates  
** Chapter One: Welcoming Frenzy

 _ **[** 最後に、私は暗闇の中で太陽の光を見つけました **]**_

 _ **[** Finally I've found the sunshine in my darkness **]**_

It was on a early Sunday morning in Iwatobi. Haruka Nanase lugged two bags out of a taxi cab and in front of him was an apartment building. The nineteen year old cautiously walked up the set of concrete steps feigning for the college year to start. It was his sophomore year at Iwatobi University and he decided he would live off campus.

Haru didn't exactly despise school, he was good at it though he didn't particularly love it either. There was something he'd rather be doing all the time and that was swimming or simply being in water.

It was the sense of tranquility that would wash over him that rid him of any negative energy. It was the feeling of being weightless underneath the sun that let him come to meet the nature of beauty. The perfect element he had grown nsync with had given him a chance to be a part of mother nature.

If someone wanted to swim, they couldn't just dive into water and expect to go; they needed to become one with her. Whenever the dark-haired male went into this mode, he felt the waves move with him not against him. This discovered harmony helped him become free. Nevertheless, swimming is what he wished he could do right now.

Instead of swimming, Haru was moving into a new apartment with a new roommate. Unlike school, Haru actually minded people as he was typically irritable. The most of the time, he tried not to associate with people which is why he probably caused most of his groups' projects to fail. People simply didn't understand Haru so he didn't try to understand them.

Haru wasn't completely anti-social. He did have his best friend Makoto Tachibana, who's been with him since first grade. They understood each other and they brought out the best in each other. Fortunately Makoto managed to attend the same college he attended though they weren't rooming with one another due to financial differences.

A sullen look crossed over Haru's face as he entered the apartment lobby and was nearly pelted by a basketball by some guy his age that had pink hair. The guy immediately got scolded by the front desk clerk and could only laugh in embarrassment. Haru sighed and walked away getting on one of the elevators to his room.

On the rise up, the elevator made a crackling sound while the lights briefly flickered off. It jolted to a barely screeching halt at the correct floor. Haru decided it was best not use the apartment's elevator again. Inside of the apartment room there was a living room, kitchen, patio, one bathroom, and one bedroom.

It irked Haru to no end knowing that he might end up sharing a room with a slob. There was a tv that sat on a stand in the living room. He assumed it was his roommates', who was currently not present. There was another one in the bedroom. The one in the living room didn't seem to have color.

Haru also noticed there were video game consoles in the closet with multiple controller which meant the roommate had quite a few friends. Haru's side of the room was a bit larger as he had a bigger sized bed and more room accessories. After he finished setting up all of his wardrobe and unpacking, he stood out on the balcony with a glass of water.

The sun would begin to set in a couple of hours which meant his roommate could be arriving soon. A flock of citizens all strolled down the busy streets of Iwatobi; some were students and others adults. There was a duo that caught Haru's attention; both were male. One wore glasses and was carrying too many bags to count and the other was a rather short-heighted blond who was on his phone probably looking at GPS as they looked utterly lost.

However unlike the raging blue-haired one, his short friend looked like he was having the time of his life. The smile sort of reminded Haru of Makoto's, whenever they would hang out together. Haru brought the cold glass to his lips and took a sip before stepping back inside the room.

Nanase's next destination today was none other than his best friend Makoto Tachibana's place. Makoto was rooming with someone and the apartment was much bigger than the one Haru was located at. In addition to that, Makoto was really good at communicating with people. It was hard not to like him. Makoto was also very tall and muscular putting Haru's five foot nine height to shame.

Haru entered the establishment and quickly noticed it being more exquisite than his as she didn't have to worry about dodging flying basketballs in the lobby. Haru took a safe and comfortable ride up the elevator as it played slow relaxing jazz tunes. The hallways were decorated with numerous pop art drawings and a lot of the carpet looked similar.

Knocking at the door, it only took a few seconds for Haru to come face to face with the gigantic boy with olive brown hair. Makoto's face instantly lit up the moment he caught sight of Haru. "Good afternoon Haru. How are you?" he greeted stepping aside to let him through.

Haru shrugged as he entered, "Do you have your own bathroom? Can I use your tub?" Makoto's laugh was an indication of him knowing that question was going to come sooner or later. He was used to Haru's behavior and actions, in fact he had grown to enjoy them. The often non-vibrant male's presence actually brought a sense of welcoming and friendliness.

They were okay with one another's faults and they were close enough to know they'd do anything for each other. After gracefully entering the bathtub with nothing but a swimsuit on, Makoto sat and read a book beside it.

Their time spent together indoors was often reposed and quiet. The bathroom was observantly larger than Haru's and it contained a circular-style shape, leaving him more room to glide around. The setting sun was casting a magnificent ray of a soft yellow orange light into the bathroom.

"Were you able to meet your roommate?" Makoto questioned closing the book and smiling.

Haru stretched out his arms and answered, "No he's already unpacked though." He let out a sigh before leaning back against the edge of the tub.

"I really hope this is a good one for you Haru." Makoto beamed and Haru was instantly reminded of the tragedy that was his first dorm mate, Sousuke Yamazaki. Haru and Sousuke only grew to despise each other after their first meet. Haru found Sousuke was cold to him and even Makoto for no plausible reason.

The year rounded up with Makoto almost getting into a fist fight with Sousuke and avoiding him for the remainder semester. It was a new uncanny sight to see someone like Makoto be pissed. He was generally so gentle. The duo chose to never speak of those events again.

"Maybe we can also find you a girlfriend." Makoto added casually which caused Haru to raise a puzzled eyebrow. "It was a joke, sorry Haru."

Haru pursed his lips in amusement as he watched the chuckling Makoto. Haru always felt like he was simply not a sexual or romantic person. He never felt that way towards someone. Makoto's sexuality on the other hand was also a mystery to Haru. He remembered Makoto having small crushes on girls in elementary school though he also caught him staring at him undress in the lock rooms in high school multiple occasions.

Haru decided to keep the question to himself and instead he simply lowered himself into the bath water.

The stroll back home was tiresome. There were a lot of people flocking the night streets, most either getting off from work or going out to dinner. Haru could see why the guy with the glasses looked so smothered and bothered. Finally making it inside the hotel lobby, the front desk clerk waved at him and he nodded in response.

The swim-junkie had forgotten that the elevator in the building was utter scrap and he had to suffer through another jerky ride up to his floor. Haru cursed underneath his breath getting off the elevator and then entering his room. He flopped onto the couch after getting a drink of water. The lights were off and he knew it was too quiet and dark for his roommate to be present.

Haru sighed with lifeless eyes at the ceiling. His lips lowered into a frown and he tried his best not to divulge into sour memories of freshman year. The chattering of the citizens outside of the apartment building was definitely helping. The cool draft of wind let Haru know that he had left the patio door open which was why he heard so much of Iwatobi.

There was a knock at the door causing Haru to get up from the comfy sofa. Haru wandered to the door wondering who it could be. Haru was astonished by the figure in front of him after he had swung the door open. It was an exhilarating redhead male and a female that closely resembled him stood closely by his side, but Haru wasn't paying much attention to her.

The male was slightly taller than him, his eyes a bewildering crimson color that lied searching something elsewhere and he appeared embarrassed. Haru's cheeks went pink as he felt a stir inside of his stomach. "You must be Rin's new roommate!" The female perked up stepping on to her toes. She glanced at her quietly sukling older brother then back at Haru.

"Don't mind him he's just embarrassed that he actually lost the keys and his way here even though we've already been here before." Rin scowled at his giggling sister baring his sharp teeth. Haru noticed the maroon-haired male's shark-like teeth. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on those lips.

He wondered what it would feel like to be helpless underneath him; what it would be like being bitten by them. Haru's eyes bulged out, appearing as a deer caught in headlights. This was a new feeling; he was typically not attracted to people. Why the sudden sexual thoughts? He didn't have sex, he barely even masturbated once a month.

Rin's face softened as he looked at Haru and stuck out his hand. The veins in his forearm and how stern his shape was; it had Haru's mind on a frenzy. "Hey, I'm Rin Matsuoka. What about you?"

"Shit, I'm gay.

 **Author's Note** : **My first Free! fanfic YAASSSSS! This was fun af writing and I hope you guys have just as much fun reading it. There will be smut, there will be drama, and there will fluff. Honestly, guys, I really wish I could've made this longer, but it's just a first chapter and I really have to go take a shit so leave a review or follow. Love you all, goodnight.**


End file.
